How long does it take?
by Panda91593
Summary: About time they put up it's own category. This Fic is sort of a re-telling of the show but though the views of Hatter, Alice and Charlie and it includes what we all wanted to see. More HatterxAlice action. AlicexHatter
1. Chapter 1

ALICEXHATTER

Read below before you bash or comment.

So. As many of my followers may know, I am a huge Alice in Wonderland fan. Just as everyone else whom is a fan I am excited for the new version by Tim Burton coming out in march. However, recently I have been watching a show on the Scifi also known and Syfy channel called Alice. Now if any of you have seen the show Tin Man which was a variation of of the book Wizard of Oz, you may know of this show Alice. It's by the same creators.

Alice is about this woman named Alice who is a martial artist and instructor who is dating this guy named Jack Chase. He proposes to her and then gets kidnapped. Alice witnesses this and goes after the kidnappers. That's when she meets this guy who wants the ring Jack gave her. This guy is the white rabbit, he gets the ring and it's box from her and she chases him down a back alley.

In the alley she falls into the looking glass. Much chaos ensues and she escapes the clutches of the white rabbit and his organization. She ends up with the Mad Hatter, aka Hatter. She finds out that there was another Alice before her (aka the Alice form Alice in wonderland) and she was a legend. This Alice has no relation to that Alice.

Alice travels with Hatter to find Jack. They meet an old white knight named Charlie who travels with them as well. Much more chaos ensues and it turns out her ring is the Ring of Wonderland and controls the looking glass. Much MORE chaos ensues and in all of it Alice and Hatter begin to like each other more than necessary.

Now you should all really watch it because I don't want to give out anymore of the juicy details. It's called Alice and if you can't find it right away try putting syfy or scifi after it when you search it. If a picture comes up with your search it should be looking up from the bottom of a hole and you'll see a girl (Alice) looking down into it.

Now. Go. Go. Watch it. You won't regret it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Alice looked about the campsite and went over to the rust old bed frame with the mattress. She laid down but was not interested in sleeping. It wasn't like she could have if she wanted to anyways, Charlie's snoring was so ridiculously loud.

No, Alice was figuring a way to get to Jack. Even if that meant she would have to knowingly walk into the Mad March's trap. She got up and glanced at Hatter, he was passed out.

"Thank you." She muttered under her breath towards him.

Alice shrugged off Hatter's coat and put it on a step ladder. She slipped the ring off of her finger and placed it on the crumbling throne.

She looked to her left and saw the sun starting to rise. "I need to go now." she said quietly and walked out of Charlie's campsite and towards the hills to get out of the decrepit city.

* * *

Alice POV

I tripped through the woods. Branches whipped at my legs as I slowly picked up my speed. I couldn't let Hatter or charlie catch me. This was my job to do I had dragged Hatter far enough into it as is and I didn't want to have to be responsibly for Charlie too. Hatter and I were almost killed twice.

The sun was nearly risen now and I could see everything a head of me clearly. They were sure to notice I was gone if I didn't hurry.

* * *

The sun shown brightly through the trees and directly into Hatter's face. He stood up and looked around the camp. Alice was gone.

"Charlie!"

The old knight scuffled off of his hammock and stood up, sword at the ready. It was truly quiet comical the way he was dressing in his long underwear and button up sleep shirt. "Who's there?!" He demanded.

"Where's Alice?" Hatter asked and then saw the coat on the step ladder. "No. No!"

"What is it?" Charlie questioned pulling on some tattered boots.

"Dammit!" Hatter cursed and turned towards the knight, "I need a horse Charlie."

* * *

Alice POV

There was a crack behind me in the distance. It was the sound of somebody or something breaking a branch.

I glanced around and became still and slienced my breathing. It could be another of those things that attacked Hatter and I yesterday. I squatted down next to the tree I stopped by.

I could hear heavy breathing and hooves clomping to a top nearby, but I didn't dare to look behind the tree. I sat frozen with fear, just waiting for who or what ever it was to leave.

"Alice." A voice whispered urgently from the other side of the tree.

"Hatter?" I whispered.

"Yeah."

I stood up and came out from my side of the tree to see Hatter squatted down. "Why did you follow me?!" I demanded.

"Why are you running off with out me or Charlie?" Hatter demanded totally ignoring my question.

"I wasn't running off. I had to use the bathroom." I lied casually.

"Yeah. Like I'd believe that. You left your coat at the camp. Now tell me, why would you go out and risk getting seen with that on your arm?"

Hatter grabbed my arm and directed my attention to the mark of the Oysters.

* * *

Alice was quiet as Hatter scowled at her. "I have to find Jack."

"I know that! But do you think throwing yourself willingly at the enemy will get him back?!"

"I was going to cut a deal with the queen." Alice yelled.

"She's crazy! There's no way you'll get her to agree with anything." Hatter yelled in return.

"What's your great plan then!? Hmm?!"

"Forget about Jack! He has lied to you, caused you to come here, and you've almost died twice!"

"I only almost died because of you Hatter!" Alice screamed and the horse whinnied a little bit.

"I'm only trying to get you home and help my people." Hatter said in a deflated tone. "Sorry."

* * *

END CHAPTER

Review Tell me what you think. There may be some parts you might get confused about but, you've got to watch the show. It's only two episodes, but it's totally worth it.

K thx bye~YUF


	2. Chapter 2

ALICEXHATTER2

I am amazed! I really honestly did not think this would take off as great as it has! I've gotten a lovely review (and hope to get more), along with several story favs and story alerts. Thank you everyone.

If anyone wishes to watch and or has watched and would like to watch the series again I do have links to websites that you may view them on. The videos are from Syfy and the quality is very good, not grainy. If you would like these links I would be more than happy to give them to you. Just shoot me an email, the address is on my profile page, or send the request in a reply. Thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"You just want the ring." Alice muttered and started back for the camp. "That's what you said at the fire last night."

"I don't just want the ring, I want to get you home." said Hatter mounting the horse.

"I heard your other little bit after that too. About Jack."

Hatter went quiet and trotted up next to Alice. He put his arm around her and lifted her up onto the horse. "What exactly do you think you heard?"

"You know what you said." Alice announced squirming to straighten herself out on the horse.

The two of them rode in an awkward silence into the camp. Charlie was already busy tending to the fire and getting food ready.

"Oh! Good! You've come back." said Charlie adding sticks to the fire, he was roasting some sort of meat again.

Hatter dismounted the horse and went to sit by the fire. He sat and looked into it as a silence fell upon the group.

Alice debated taking off on the horse but thought better of it. She got off and sat a little ways away from Hatter and Charlie but still close enough to feel the heat from the fire.

* * *

Alice POV

I looked over at Hatter. He looked upset and bothered by something. I shouldn't have mentioned last night. I should have pretended I never heard anything.

I looked at his face. The flames danced in his eyes and I looked down at his mouth as his face contorted to a slight smile. When I looked back up I saw he had been looking at me staring at him.

"Something on my face?" He asked with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"No." I answer in a short tone.

He turned back to the fire, that damned grin still on his face. I really shouldn't be interested in him. Hatter is the owner of a tea shop, and I can't really trust him as far as I could throw him. He wants the ring after all, but there is what he said about me last night. How Jack was lucky to have me. I'm supposed to be in love with Jack, he proposed to me for gods sake.

I shook my head and stared into the fire. I shouldn't be thinking about him. I have to save Jack.

* * *

Hatter watched Alice. She had no idea he was watching her as she made faces.

_"She must have been thinking pretty hard about something to make faces."_ Hatter thought to himself and looked back into the fire.

"Breakfast is ready!" Called Charlie from the other side of the fire.

Hatter glanced up and saw that he had a bucket full of roasted meat limbs.

"Eat eat!" Charlie cheered passing the bucket to Hatter.

He took a limb and pushed it towards Alice. Alice didn't take any, but instead watched as the old knight strode off down to a small pond.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hatter asked picking at his own helping of the animal.

"No. I'm not hungry." said Alice.

She got up and searched around the campsite. She didn't go very far and so she didn't find very much. Just a bunch of tatered clothing remains and some old pieces of armour. Alice did find something of interest. It was an old radio.

She carried it back to the camp and turned it on. To her surprise it still worked just fine. Only one station came into tune though. It played a tune much like Into the Night by Nickelback.

Alice sat back down with the radio playing and listened to it mindlessly as she looked into the fire again. She was thinking of another way to get Jack out of the casino. She hadn't noticed Hatter standing above her.

"Well come on then." He said extending his hand out towards her.

"What?"

"Come on. Dance." He said smiling and moving his hand a little as to say 'hurry up grab it'.

"I don't dance." Alice said turning away from the hand.

Hatter pulled her up gentally and turned her towards him. "You do today."

* * *

END CHAPTER

Review tell me what'cha think. I love cliff hangers, don't you? ::Chuckle:: Anyways. You know the drill. Oh, and if you are going to favorite the story, you should probably put it on alert to so you can get to read the rest of it later .

k thx bye ~ Yuf


	3. Chapter 3

ALICEXHATTER3

Again, a great thank you to all of those who have reviewed and faved and alerted. ::gives out tiny gifts:: You have inspired me to continue! Make sure to tell your friends about this story too so they can read it.

I actually have been listening to a playlist for inspiration while writing as well. If you would care to listen, that list includes...

Passion Pit: Sleepyhead (_My favorite, Very Wonderland-y and I can almost see Hatter singing the voice parts)_  
Nickelback feat. Santana: Into the Night  
Lifehouse: Halfway Gone  
Goo Goo Dolls: Sympathy  
Shaman's Harvest: Dragonfly  
Space Cowboy feat. Chelsea Korka (of Paradiso Girls): Falling Down

**Remember if you'd like the link to watch Alice just email me or send a review with a request.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Did you not hear me? I said I don't dance Hatter." stated Alice stepping back away from Hatter.

"And I said you do today."

Hatter grabbed Alice's hand and intertwined them. He then put his hand on her opposite hip and began to step to the left then the right. Left, left, right, right, back, left, and then he just started moving with out a a real pattern.

Alice laughed hysterically and followed as best as she could.

* * *

Alice POV

Hatter grabbed my hand and I felt my face turn red. I tried to make it return to normal. He set his hand on my hip and I gave up.

He moved as if he knew how to dance. Big surprise. He didn't seem one to dance. However he did know how to fight, he could ride a horse and saddle it, and he could use a gun pretty well. I suppose he's a jack of all trades. No joke intended.

I began to move with him and I laughed. I was dancing like an idiot but I didn't care!

I tripped over a log.

Hatter grabbed my arm and pulled me into him before I fell into the fire pit. We both stood there for a few seconds before realizing our position.

I stepped back a bit, but Hatter kept me at arms length. "You alright?" He asked casually.

I nodded and went to sit down by the fire again. Hatter did the same thing and we sat in silence again while the radio played.

* * *

Charlie came up from the pond and laughed a little. "I see you found my radio!" He began to do a funny little jig and then feed the fire some more sticks.

"So what's the plan?" Hatter asked glancing over at Alice.

"I don't know." admitted Alice in a defeated tone.

"Well with that ring. You have a chance of possibly making a deal with the Queen." said Hatter.

"I know." Alice muttered as she thought some more about what she could possibly do.

The group went about the rest of the day sleeping and planning. Nightfall came again and Charlie had already turned in.

"Alice. I think we should get moving as soon as possible. Mad March is bound to be waiting outside of the city." Hatter said standing up and going over to his previous night's sleeping post.

"I know." Alice mumbled going over to the tattered old bed and laying down.

* * *

Alice POV

Judging by the position of the moon, it had to be almost midnight. I looked over at Hatter, he was asleep so was Charlie.

I am going to follow through with my plan and get caught by Mad March.

I left the camp silently and as soon as I was out of earshot I took off running. I couldn't risk having Hatter catch me again.

I ran quickly and as quietly as I possibly could. I didn't want to wake up any of the beasts in this forest.

Stopping for a rest, I leaned up against a tree, not to far from the edge of the forest. When I woke up the sun was in my face and I could hear birds chirping.

"Dammit! I fell asleep." I cursed to myself.

I have to get going quickly.

* * *

Alice got up from her resting spot and took off as fast as she could. She entered a huge field full of bushes and weeds.

The suits came out followed by Mad March. "Hello Alice. Looks like you could use some company."

Alice put on the most worried look she could come up with. _"It worked." She thought._

The suits and Mad March escorted her off to the Scarab to go off to the casino.

* * *

_**Back at Camp**_

Hatter had woken up and seen Alice was gone again and his jacket was still on the ladder.

He went and woke up Charlie. "I'm going after Alice." He said grabbing his hat and putting it on.

"You don't even know where to go." said a very disoriented Charlie.

"She's heading for the Hearts Casino." Hatter said nudging his horse and taking off.

"But that's certian death." Charlie muttered.

Hatter had only made it a short way before he heard Charlie's horse approaching from behind. "I shall protect Alice of legend from any harm." He stated.

Hatter sighed and the two of them took off towards the casino.

* * *

End chapter

Review! Always loved as well as alerts and faves. I'm not going to go from Alice's POV cuz that's already in the show, I'm going to go from Hatter's and Charlie's as they make their way to the Hearts Casino. k thx bye ~Yuf


	4. Chapter 4

ALICExHATTER4 or Hatlice Ahahahahaahahhah I'm so crafty.

Thanks to everyone for everything. ::Big hug::

**_Links are still available for the videos of Alice._**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_"Why did you leave Alice? You know this is dangerous and you can't deal with the Queen alone. You should have just let me take you home. Take you home. Where you'll be safe and I'll never see you again. Never, see you again..." _thought Hatter.

"No." He said a loud and chided his horse to speed up.

Charlie followed as fast as he could but his horse was older and less cooperative.

They two of them crossed the prairie of bushes and weeds and continued past mountains and crossed a few plains to reach the casino.

"Stop, stop." Hatter said. "We have to get in some how. Any ideas?"

"Ah! Of course!" exclaimed Charlie. "Ah, well, we could, ah, um, well no."

Hatter sighed a sigh of complete annoyance. "Well then." He dismounted his horse and tied it to a clump of trees. "I have an idea, just follow me."

Charlie tied up his horse as well and followed Hatter on foot.

* * *

Alice POV

I'm hanging on by a damned board! They wouldn't really let me die would they? I mean, the Queen would kill them if she doesn't find out where the ring is.

I shouldn't have left the camp, this isn't going how I planned. Now I'm doomed to my inevitable fate of dieing by falling down from an immense height.

I have to think quick, what would buy me time?!

"The board is starting to crumble." said one of the doctors.

I skittered back a quick as I could. They can't kill me, she'll kill them if they do. The board wasn't stopping, but in fact it was crumbling faster.

"I need to write it down!" I yell clinging to the wall.

"Write it down?"

"Yes, I need to draw a map. It's complicated, you'll never find it with out it." I lie, panic straining my voice.

"Very well then." says the doctor to my left.

A table appears and I begin to write down a location.

_"Please, someone help me."_I think to myself while writing frantically.

* * *

Hatter POV

Charlie and I approached the back door of the casino. I knocked loudly and a guy answered the door. He was a suit of course, looked pretty dumb to me.

"Hi." I say.

"Who the hell are you?" the door guard asks.

"We're the new act. Robinson and...Duckworth." I say cheerily as I am completely lying out my ass.

I point at Charlie behind me. "He's Robinson, and I'm Duckworth. We're guardians of the mesmeric partials of the cosmos."

"Huh?"

He really is as dumb as I thought. "Stage hypnotists."

"This is good fun." Charlie says giggling a bit.

Shut up Charlie! You're going to give us away early you old toad.

The guard looked back at him skeptically.

"He means the act. It's good fun when we do it." I say covering quickly and tossing about my hat as a distraction.

The guard completely buys the distraction and watches my hat as I throw it up. I can hear Charlie behind me making 'ohh' sounds. Lucky the trick worked and it landed back on my head, I pushed it down and smiled a bit.

The guard turned and looked back into the casino. "We got clearance for stage hypnotists?" I hollered.

_"_Shit_! Didn't think about this part!"_ I whistle quickly. the guard turn towards me and I punch him in the face. He goes down for the count.

Charlie and I wait for a second to make sure nobody was coming, and then we head inside.

* * *

Once inside the two of them make their way up a flight of stairs and to the first floor. There's a huge open lobby with red chairs and tables sitting about. All of which are empty.

The only inhabitants of the lobby were a few women dressed in peculiar outfit adorned with diamonds and glittering with shiny rhinestones. None of them seemed to notice the odd pair that had just crossed the open room.

Hatter looked up and down a few staircases that they walked under. He was looking for a definite clue of Alice, but found none.

Charlie too looked around but mostly at just the white walls and the extravagance of the entire building.

"We should split up and search intermediate floors." said Hatter walking a little ways ahead of Charlie.

"Why?" asked Charlie.

* * *

Hatter POV

I turned around and looked at him. "Why? Because we don't know where she is."

That was obvious. Why are you asking this Charlie, have you lost your mind?

Charlie started talking about some mist and oracles. I don't really know I wasn't paying attention, I just assumed he'd completely lost his mind.

I went over to him. "What are you doing?"

The old knight made some huffing sound and then pointed straight ahead and started talking ridiculously quick. The only part I got out of it was a receptionist named Sheila.

"Shelia?" I ask, skeptical that anything he said made any sense to anyone but him.

"Or maybe it was Shakila, either way, lets go." Charlie said taking off in the direction he pointed.

I stood there for a second and looked after him. He was crazy, but if it helped to get Alice, I didn't care.

* * *

They went though several halls and took a bunch seemingly random turns until the arrived at a small work station.

A woman dressed like all the others sat behind the desk. "Can I help you?" She asked sweetly look at Hatter.

Charlie had wandered to the other side of the area and began talking to himself again.

"Yes. Do you know where Alice is? We were sent by the Queen to retrieve her but my friend over there seems to have forgotten where she was." said Hatter giving the receptionist a quick grin.

He glanced down at her name plate on the desk. It read SHELIA in bold block letters. _"The old man was right."_

"Oh, yes. She's in the truth room with the doctors. It's just through the left door." she said blushing a bit.

"Thanks." Hatter purred lightly and grabbed Charlie by the back of his armour. "Through here." He whispered and went over to the left door a small wave to Shelia and they went in.

They were standing in a small hallway of someones house.

Charlie immediatly began talking again and looking about the walls.

* * *

Hatter POV

I gave the hall one quick look over and came to assume it didn't go any further. I ran down the hall to a pair of sliding doors and threw them open.

Once open I almost fell inside, but I caught myself on the door panel. I looked up and saw Alice. My heart pounded a little fast. _"She's safe. thank god."_

"Jump!" I say leaning out a bit as Alice looks at me in surprise.

The two doctors looking in the window talked. this entire room was a head trip, but that was wonderland for you.

Alice got up on the writing desk in front of her and grabbed onto the chandelier, I caught her just as she hit the edge of the floor. Both of us narrowly avoided the falling glass the broke off of the chandelier bulbs.

I held her close for a second. "I thought you were gone." I muttered under my breath but she didn't hear me.

* * *

"How did you get in here?" Alice asked pulling away from Hatter.

"I dunno, ask Charlie." said Hatter looking to Charlie.

Charlie said something about being in Alice's head as he scaled the wall. He pushed lightly on a part and a door opened.

Hatter and Alcie ran out and Charlie followed after them.

The doctors sounded the alarm and the group was met with a not to friendly swarm of suits.

* * *

END CHAPTER

HAHA! Second one in a single day! I know I said I wouldn't have Alice's POv in here, but I just had to. If you're watching or have watched the show you'll see that I'm following the story line but filling in where we didn't get to see and places where I think something else should have happened with my own creative imagination. Oh ho ho. Oh it's all good fun! Review!

k thx bye ~ Yuf


	5. Chapter 5

ALICEXHATTER or Alitter, This name sounds lame.....

Thank you everyone for reviews and what not. :)

_**Links are available, contact me.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

We stepped out of the elevator on one of the roofs and were met with two suits. With out a seconds notice Hatter ran at them swinging.

He swung and missed. He and the suit changed positions and Hatter swung again. Once again the suit ducked and he missed.

The suit swung at Hatter but missed as Hatter ducked down. He came back up and landed a punch square in the suit's jaw. The suit stumbled backwards for a few seconds but retaliated quickly landing a hit directly in Hatter's face.

Hatter stumbled backwards toward the ledge and the suit caught him and picked him up by the throat.

The suit had Hatter pushed up against the ledge and was attempting to choke him to death.

Hatter coughed a bit and used his free hand which happened to the 'sledgehammer' to punch the suit in his rib cage so he would release his throat.

Hatter followed by grabbing the suit by head as he was falling and punching him in the back of it with the 'sledghammer'.

The suit fell against the ledge and seemed to be down for the count.

Hatter grabbed his hat and tossed it into his other hand as the suit turned around to take another swing at him. Hatter decked the guy in the face as he came at him. His opponent fell to the ground, out cold.

In the mean time Alice had been kicking the crap out of the the other suit.

She flipped him over and he hit the ground but got back up. Alice punched him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards.

The suit still wasn't giving up. He went at Alice again and this time she flipped him over and he flew a few feet from Charlie and her.

Hatter turned just in time to see their fight ending, he smiled slightly and looked at Alice.

Alice glanced at him but her attention was drawn to the suit she just flipped. He was getting up again. Alice went back into fighting stance, ready to take him on.

Hatter pushed down on his hat and raised his fists.

Charlie went over to the suit and clocked him over the head with his fist, the suit fell down and was knocked out.

Alice looked back over to Hatter. "What now?" She asked as Hatter looked around.

He had spotted three flamingo flyers. "We get on one of those."

"Get on." He said mounting one of them.

Charlie rambled on about how they were a genius idea and got on his own.

"I am not getting on that." said Alice as she backed away from the ledge.

"You don't really have any other choice." said Hatter frantically.

"You don't understand, I'm not getting on that!"

"It's perfectly safe! Safe-ish..."

"Nono, I have a thing, about flying!" Alice retorted glancing back off of the roof.

"Yeah, I've a thing about bullets. I'll do the flying all you have to do is hold on." said Hatter.

Charlie looked about the flamingo.

"Look at me. I wouldn't let you do it if I did think you'd be okay." Hatter said to Alice and she got on the back of it.

"How do you start it?" Charlie inquired a loud and then pressed a small red button that zipped him off of the roof.

"I guess that works." Said Hatter watching Charlie fly away.

"That's fast." cried Alice.

"Yeah it is." Hatter said pushing the little red button and flying off.

* * *

Alice POV

I held on to Hatter for my life. Heights were terrifying, but flying was worse because you were constantly high in the air.

I held onto his stomach so tight I'm surprised he wasn't gasping for air or upchucking.

He was warm even though he had on a leather coat and the wind was whipping around us. I could feel his stomach through his shirt as I held myself upright.

I had figured there wouldn't be much there, just a flat stomach, but I could feel the outline of his abs. I stopped myself from making it look like I was purposely feeling him.

I shook my head a little bit. This was Hatter, a tea shop owner and I still couldn't trust him. Well, maybe I could now. He did risk his life to save me.

* * *

Hatter had noticed that she was quiet and that her hands had found his stomach. He would have thought better of this had they not been in their current situation.

"Well I suppose this isn't the heirs and graces is it?" Hatter asked breaking the short lived silence.

"He doesn't have heirs and graces!" Alice yells over the wind.

"Really? Well what then?"

"Just shut up and drive!" yells Alice looking over his shoulder to see Charlie.

Hatter glanced back at her and her mouth brushed his ear sending a wave of excitement over him momentarily.

Charlie began to prattle on about feeling like an angel and lost control as he got over excited.

There was a gun shot from behind them and Alice looked back.

Hatter spotted them a few yards behind them. "Aces!" He called and swooped down lower to avoid a bullet.

One of the suit's bullets hit the back of Charlie's flamingo and he went down into the water below.

"Charlie!" Hatter called watching the old knight hit the water.

The other Ace fired two more shots and one of them hit their back end, but it bounced off.

"Alice, hold on." Hatter yelled and dived down lower.

Another shot was fired and it connected with the engine of the flamingo. Hatter and Alice were officially going down to the water.

* * *

Alice POV

I heard the bullet hit the engine and then it stopped working. I felt it clink beneath me and we started out decent for the water.

I could hear screaming before I made contact with the water. I didn't know if it was me or Hatter or both of us.

The water was icy cold from the snow from the mountains and it filled my nose, ears and mouth. I attempted to spit the water out and I opened my eyes.

Everything was dark and I couldn't see the surface of the water. At first I didn't think I had opened my eyes, but then I felt the tingling burn and quickly shut them.

My ears popped a little bit and I realized that I was still going down in the water. I struggled to swim but my foot was caught on something. I reached down as best I could and felt a cold metal bar, it was the back part of the flamingo. My foot was wedged in between the seat and the bar.

I tugged and tugged at my foot. I even tried to take the boot off, but nothing would free me. I was becoming light headed and my air was escaping me.

I felt an arm around my chest, and then it moved down to my waist and to my foot. I felt pressure being applied over and over again on my foot, and then it came loose. The arm wrapped back around my chest and pulled me up to the surface.

* * *

The sunlight hit Alice like a freight train. She gasped for air and kept her eyes tightly shut.

"Alice! Are you alright?!" Hatter said floating next to her.

Alice nodded quickly and opened her eyes slowly but surely. She could see a beach close by and began swimming towards it.

Hatter followed after her and soon they were both out of the water and on to the beach.

Alice started walking across the beach. "Charlie?!" she called.

"If he's made it, there should be some tracks."

"Charlie!" Alice called again.

"We're sittin' ducks on this beach." said Hatter looking about the sky's. "Where's the ring?"

Alice didn't respond right away but instead she looked about nervously. "Safe."

"Where?" asked Hatter.

Alice didn't respond but glance din his general direction.

"What? You still don't trust me after I just risked my neck for you?"

"Why did you risk your neck?" Alice demanded. Although it was obvious, or was it.

"Why are you being so ungrateful?" Hatter asked.

"Look, I don't blame you, your people need you and the ring may make all the difference."

"Is that why you think I did this? So I could get my hands on the ring?!"

"I respect that, it shows that your a man of integrity after all. But first I have to use that ring to ge tmy father out of the casino." says Alice stopping and turning to look at Hatter.

"Your father?"

"He's here." Alice muttered looking down.

"I don't understand." Hatter said confused.

"Jack slipped me his watch. It has his name on it and it's stuck at the time he disappeared." Alice said showing Hatter the watch.

Hatter got really close to her. "He's lying."

Alice started walking again."Jack took a big risk passing this to me."

"And you believe him?" Hater asked following a few feet from her.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's lied to you before about everything."

"He had his reasons." she said playing with the watch in her hands.

* * *

Hatter POV

_"Why won't she believe me?!"_

I didn't even think about the ring when I saved her but I can't just blurt that out loud.

_"Alice please, listen to me."_

Hatter stopped. "I'm stunned. Why are you even defending him?"

Alice stopped as well. "Because he's trying to help me!"

"Really, well lets just think about that. He took the ring from his mother, gave it to you, why? It made you a target Alice!" said Hatter walking up to Alice and getting in her face again.

"Well he wasn't expecting me to come here. Look, I screwed up bringing the ring here."

"And he blames you for that?!" demanded Hatter.

"No! Not exactly..." Alice started walking again.

"Whys he even going around pretending to be somebody else anyway?"

"He's hiding from them."

"Why?!" Hatter demanded in a defeated tone.

"I don't know!" screamed Alice.

* * *

Hatter POV

I stepped back a little bit and looked away, that hurt.

_"I only wanted to help her and she was yelling at me, why can't she understand?"_ I looked back to her and she looked at me.

There was a moment of silence between us.

Alice shifted her weight and looked into the water. "He's engaged."

I kept looking at her and titled my head up as if to say "go on"

"To a Duchess." Alice finished.

I nodded and looked down at Alice, the hurt, I'm sure was now apparent on my face. "So he's two timing you?"

Another short silence and Alice looked away from my expecting and hurt look. "I don't think it's like that." she defended.

I shook my head in disappointment and disbelief. "And now, all of a sudden he tells you your father has been in the casino all this time. Does that not seem a little bit fishy?!"

Alice stared at me intently traces of anger and expectancy swept across her face.

"It's not a coincidence."

A sound in the distance caused Alice to turn around. It sounded like a moaning or very bad singing. I looked up to see what it was. In the distance I could see a small fire and I was sure Alice could see it too.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Review! I know not to much extra in this chapter, but I did put alot of it from Hatter's POV unlike it is in the show. There will be more excitment in the next chapter I promise!

k thx bye ~ Yuf


	6. Chapter 6

ALICEXHATTER6 or Atlice! Nope, still lame.

Thank you everyone! Make sure that if you are Favoriting the story, you may also want to Alert it too. Other words you won't get the update.

Still have the Links.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a fan.

* * *

Alice and Hatter took off towards the singing. The went farther up onto the beach and through a patch of sickly trees and brush. On the other side they found another part of a beach. They also found Charlie.

"Charlie!" cried Alice as she ran up to him.

Charlie got up and hugged Alice, Hatter stayed a few feet away from them. "I was just about to go back into the water and look for you." He continued to hug her and smile.

"Yeah, okay." said Alice getting a little bit uncomfortable as she pulled away from his hug.

"How'd you get ashore with all that armour on?" asked Hatter.

"I'm a knight of course." was Charlies only answer. Seemed like it was his answer to everything he couldn't really explain.

"We should get off this beach before we get spotted." said Hatter walking past Charlie's little encampment and scanning the sky again.

"No." Said Alice blankly.

Hatter spun on his heel to face her. "No?"

"Listen, I'm really grateful for what you did, but I have to go back."

Charlie groaned and started to put out his small fire so he wouldn't draw attention to anything looking for them.

"Why are you still hooked on Jack?" Hatter demanded as he walked up to Alice.

"Because, I told you he's trying to help me."

"Really? Sounds to me like he was using ya." retorted Hatter harshly.

"And you're not?!" asked Alice in disbelief.

Hatter stopped talking for a moment and looked at her. That was a slap in the face. She thought all he wanted was the ring, she couldn't see that this was more than that to him. "Don't you care what's happin' here?" He stared for another second or two while Alice was quiet. "All the people's lives that are gettin' ripped apart by the queen?"

"Of course I do, I'm one of them." said Alice stamping her foot on the ground.

* * *

Hatter POV

"Then give the resistance a chance."

Alice raised her eyebrows and moved her arms in defeat. "I met those guys already."

"One arm, not all of them are like that. If we get to the top man he'll help us." I looked at her pleadingly.

Alice looked slightly convinced. "You know him?"

"Yes!" I said and then paused. "No! Not exactly. But nobody knows his true identity, he goes by a code name, Caterpillar."

Alice looked at me in confusion, but with hope. _"I'm finally getting somewhere with this."_

"Give me a few hours. I'll go back into the city and contact him." I said moving over next to Charlie. "You can go stay with Charlie in the camp site, you'll be safe there."

Charlie got up and began to put his armour on.

"If I'm not back by nightfall, you can do it your way." I said in a last attempt at convincing her.

She looked at me for a bit and I knew we silently agreed with each other.

* * *

Alice POV

Charlie was already on the move towards the camp site.

Hatter and I followed behind him, but not to close.

"Listen, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier." I said looking out across the water.

"You were just frustrated, it's alright."

"I know you just want me to be safe, because I think you like me." I said quietly and turned to face Hatter as he stopped.

He stared down at the ground for the longest time and then looked back up, pain was written all over his face.

"Yeah right. Why would I like you? You have Jack." He said faking a smile and started walking again but slower this time.

"I do... I shouldn't think of you in more than a friend way, good thing you don't think of me like that." I felt bad for saying anything now. I didn't know that he felt this strongly about me. No matter how hard he tried to cover it, I knew.

* * *

Hatter POV

"Listen, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier." Alice said looking the other way.

"You were just frustrated, it's alright." I said casually.

"I know you just want me to be safe, because I think you like me." she said quietly and turned to face me.

I stopped walking and looked down at the rocky sand beneath me.

I stared at it for a while and then looked up and smiled. "Yeah right. Why would I like you? You have Jack." I said faking my smile. I began walking again and she did too.

"I do... I shouldn't think of you in more than a friend way, good thing you don't think of me like that."

_"If only you knew Alice..."_ I thought as we picked up our pace to catch up to Charlie.

* * *

Hatter POV

I took off in the boat and headed back for the city.

"I swear, Alice had better wait for me." I muttered under my breath as I reached my smuggling dock.

_"Now, where would Dormy be?"_ I asked myself when I killed the engine.

The tea shop had been totally ransacked when I walked in. Most of my furniture was taken and the grass was trampled. _"Not the grass..."_

To my surprise, my standing wardrobe was still intact, and it looked as though nobody had even cared to open it. There was a lot of expensive jackets and shoes in there.

I shook my head, that's not what I'm here to worry about. I needed to find Dormy and fast, the dusk was beginning to set in on this side of the city.

The front door opened and closed slowly, someone just left. I ran out of my office and saw a small figure high tailing their ass out across the walkway. Definitely Dormy.

I take the back door and head out across the edge. I needed to head off Dormy to catch him. He'd never be willing to get seen with me in public, after all I did have the suits on my ass and I was sure of it.

Scaling the sides of the tea shop I waited around the back for him to come around. Sure enough I hear him fidgeting and scuffling, just like a door mouse. I wait silently behind the building and then grab him by the collar.

"Oh god not the face, not the face!" He screeched holding his hands over his eyes.

"Dormy!"

"H-Hatter?!" He asked uncovering his face and looking at me in utter fear.

I knew this was the best way to catch him. "I need you to get a message to Caterpillar. We still have what they want, and we're ready to make a deal."

Dormy nodded his head and took off just as fast as he came. I glanced around and jumped off the ledge.

* * *

People starred in awe as they saw Hatter plummeting off of the edge of the building. He was free falling after all and it seem that he was falling to nowhere in particular.

Hatter held his hat and then landed in a dumpster full of old mattresses and cardboard. This dumpster was just around the corner of the smuggling dock, and Hatter had set it up in case of an emergency escape.

Hatter started the boat with some luck and took off for the city of the knights.

* * *

End Chapter

Review! Tell me what you think!

K thx bye ~yuf


End file.
